Sokka's Island
by Tsukuyomi4000
Summary: Sokka is trapped on an island and falls in love with a coconut...a bit silly,but it's basically castaway with Sokka.
1. Day 1

Day 1

Sokka awoke to a pleasant breeze that at first comforted him. However something was amiss. He noticed that he was surrounded by water, ebbing and flowing all around him and he knew he definitely wasn't on Appa anymore. Sokka jolted up and saw that he had been lying on an unfamiliar beach.

"Uh…guys?" was all Sokka could manage to say. Had they landed and unloaded him onto this beach? Sokka looked around but couldn't see Toph, Aang or his sister and saw no sign of a camp or campfire. But it was still pretty early in the day, so Sokka wasn't really expecting a camp…either way though, he would have liked to have an explanation as to why he would be laying in the water on a beach…and why he had no recollection as to how he got there. Sokka remembered an old Water Tribe saying "He who lies down with the Sea Prunes, will not get plucked" which Sokka took to mean that just lying around would probably not solve any problems. He vainly tried to squeeze water from his clothes and went inward to the line of trees just a few yards up from where he had been laying. From the looks of things it looked like a wild jungle and Sokka knew that it would be unlikely that the rest of the gang would venture into such a place. With that in mind, Sokka began hiking across the sandy hills, his wet feet coated with sand as he went. Sokka was sure that at any moment he would hear the laughter of his friends and that all would be well, but the more Sokka walked, the less likely that scenario became. Sokka walked and walked and after what he considered to be a mile, he gave up and decided to head in the opposite direction since clearly they would not have ventured that far off from their beloved friend (or brother). Before he left though he decided to mark where he left off with a few leaves and rocks so that should he have to come back that way again, he would not expect to see anyone up to that point…He started his long trek back and judging by the position of the sun it was about a good time past noon. He walked again for what seemed like an hour until at last, pretty tired from walking across the sandy path, he gave up. It hadn't dawned on him until that point that he wasn't wearing shoes (it just felt so natural to be without shoes on the beach anyway) and so he was sure that they wouldn't just willingly leave him with naught but the clothes on his back. Something was definitely wrong with the picture and Sokka was determined to find out what it was. However that would have to wait as another bit of Water Tribe wisdom came to mind: "When in doubt, eat, then try again later." Sokka was definitely the pride of the Southern Water Tribe and so he began to ponder as to what exactly he could eat. Fish perhaps…but he had no spear or knife or any weapon for that matter besides his boomerang (thank the moon) which he suspected would not be particularly effective against aquatic life. A bird? That was using the old noggin and so he grabbed his boomerang out of it's sheathe and then finding a small snail on a tree, put it on a rock as bait and waited in the shade of the trees on the jungle's edge. He hoped birds liked snails.

A good long time of waiting came and went and it looked as though it would reach darkness before any meal would present itself. Just as doubt began to cloud his judgment though an errant bird perched its self on the rock and seemed to be begging Sokka to slaughter it…to which Sokka happily obliged. It only took one swift throw of the mighty boomerang to kill the poor thing, which flopped to the sand below. It was meal time. After he gathered some wood to make a fire, a few branches from here and there, he used his Boomerang to scratch against some flint to create a spark and then a fire. Things were looking good for the moment….whether he was lost or not. He roasted the bird over the fire, it was relatively small, and soon he began to eat all that he could until he found himself quite content.

Now that that was over, it was time to once again search for his lost friends. It was already getting dark though and Sokka began to question the wisdom in searching any more that day…but he felt certain that his friends had to be around here somewhere and pushing himself to make another decent effort, he left his campfire and began walking again. The beach seemed a little bit more menacing and unforgiving in the diming light. Before long it began to feel as though the longer he walked the more lost he was becoming, but Sokka tried hard to push that thought away. It was counter-productive at this point. He just hoped that around any corner or tree could be a smiling Toph or a waving Aang…he wasn't sure what Katara would do. However just as he came across another bend he saw something that shocked him. It wasn't his friends or Appa or even a platoon of fire nation soldiers….it was the leaves and rocks he had left behind as the marker of his progress….

"I must be on an island..." said a worried Sokka.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Sokka was troubled to say the least. It would seem that being trapped on an island was no picnic and being trapped on an island with no recent memories on how he got there or where his friends could be made it worst. Sokka had spent the night on the beach by his little marker of rocks and leaves. At this point Sokka considered what his next move to be and although it was pretty obvious what he had to do, he mulled it over to give himself the illusion that he had other options. It was the only thing left to explore though…the inner jungle of the island. He really had nothing to go by except assumptions, but they were pretty big assumptions. There were probably wild animals in there, perhaps a Zebragoose or Platypusbear…ok maybe not a platypusbear, but surely something unpleasant and it was just sure to be full of disease carrying insects and a whole array of creepy crawlies. It had to be done though and sheathing his boomerang once again, he went into the darkness of the jungle. Despite the shade from the canopy above it seemed swelteringly hot in the jungle and Sokka would have to stop every once in a while to wipe the sweat from his brow. He was also careful as to where he stepped, still being barefoot. For the most part it was just leaves on the ground, but there were also plenty of rocks and bugs and so Sokka was not so much walking as he was hopping and dodging any possible obstacles in his way. There were plenty of trees and bushes, some grass as well and luckily no sign of any wild beasts other than the occasional lizard and bird. Sokka was losing hope as the day progressed and it was becoming apparent that his friends were simply not here. Judging by the time it took him to circle the entire island the day before it wasn't that big of an island and surely the combined effort of him and the rest of the gang searching for one another would have bared fruit by now.

Sokka sat down on a large rock with moss growing on one side to think. Sokka began to reason that if they were not here…then something, some force, had come and separated them and had either caught Sokka in his defenseless sleep and dropped him off on the island or had caused the gang to abandon Sokka for some reason. It was not a very pleasant reality to deal with but Sokka knew now that if he had any hope of being found, it wouldn't be in this jungle and so he got up from his rock and began to walk ahead, figuring he was closer to the edge of the jungle by going forward rather than back tracking. He continued his trek through the jungle's rough terrain until he heard a small splash just up ahead. He was a bit curious, he wasn't quite at the beach just yet and although he could faintly hear the waves from where he was, the splash was too loud to come from the ocean. It warranted further investigation. Sokka looked about until at last he come across a small stream that cut through the jungle enough to tell that the stream would occasionally turn into a small river during the rain. Fresh water! Sokka was thrilled that at least he would now not die from dehydration. It was a small victory of sorts, maybe not enough to balance out the bad, but Sokka decided to focus on the good. He had found water, discovered the place was an island and had conclusively proven to himself that his friends were not there…not bad for a day and half's worth of work. Sokka had no way of carrying the water back to the beach, so he drank what he could there and then headed out to look for something to carry it in…it wasn't too hard to find the perfect thing. Using his expert boomerang skills he was able to swiftly cut a coconut from its place on the tree and it fell down with a thud. Using his boomerang as a blade (he now realized he could have used it to fish, just like a knife….although he had only tried to catch a fish once with a knife and it didn't work) he began to cut, slowly, through the thick skin of the coconut until at last he had cut it in two and then drinking some of the sweet juice inside, he filled up both halves with water and carefully brought them with him to the beach. When he arrived at the beach he put his two coconut halves by some rocks so they wouldn't tip over and then laid out on the beach. At first he thought that he should go back to the other side of the island to where his rock and leaf marker was, but then realized it didn't make much sense since he had about as good a chance to be found here as there. There wasn't much to do now but just wait to be rescued…he hoped they would find him before he had to head back to the stream to fill up on water again.


	3. Day 17

Day 17

It was terrible…awful, and down right dreary. It had been well over a week since he first found himself on the beach. Over a week of trekking through the jungle to fill up two small halves of a coconut so that he could drink by the beach. Over a week of hunting lizards and birds for sustenance and over a week of nothing to do but circle the island and occasionally swim a bit in the ocean. Sokka stayed out of the jungle as much as he could with the exception of water runs and even during those, he was paranoid that his friends might be flying over head at that very second and so he went to the stream and back as fast he could go, a few times dropping the coconut halves and having to go back to refill.

It was hardly a hectic paced life though and probably the worst thing was the loneliness. Sokka was used to have a tight nit body of people around him at all times. First at the Southern Pole and more recently with his friends Aang, Toph and his sister Katara and now to have no one for a long period of time…his only comfort in this regard was talking to himself. For a while he was even narrating his own life.

"I am now sitting on this tree and thinking about why the sky is blue. A creepy crawly just passed by my feet so I squished it underfoot. The goo from it feels funny and I wipe it off on the sand."

However Sokka began to feel rather silly and wondered what people would say if they found him doing that. He stopped his narrations (for the time being) and decided that today was the day he would be more industrious. He had drawn a few plans into the sand with his boomerang of a hut and a bed. Nothing complicated and it probably wasn't even necessary, but like the old Water Tribe saying said, "Plans are what lead to successful execution."

With the plans ready, Sokka began to gather the supplies necessary for his endeavor. It took him the better part of the day, but by the late afternoon he was all but done with it. He had made a small hut out of leaves and long branches and made a bed that was supported by branches that raised him just a bit off the ground like a hammock as to reduce the number of bug bites he received at night. All in all, he had done the Southern Water tribe proud with his ingenuity and resourcefulness. When he got back to his home, he was going to make doubly sure his dad, Bato and Gran-Gran would hear of it.

Home seemed so far away now though. In contrast to the cold weather of the South Pole, this place was like hell in the summer…even the water was pretty warm. The bugs were constantly biting him and his feet felt like leather from being so worn rubbing against the hot sand and jungle floor. All in all, the place was not very agreeable and Sokka was desperately home sick. He didn't even want to go about travelling with friends anymore…he just wanted to crawl back into his sleeping bag, curl up in the nearest igloo and dream of sea prunes and blubbered seal jerky. Just thinking about that made Sokka tear up a bit. There was still a bit of sun light left, but Sokka decided to call it a day early. At least in his dreams he could be anywhere else but there.


End file.
